


Your Thoughts Are My Thoughts

by SHINee_BigBang



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cheating, Cuddle time with Ray and Geoff, I'm new here, Mavin, Mean Michael, Millie’s name will be changed to Lily, My First Work in This Fandom, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINee_BigBang/pseuds/SHINee_BigBang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I yawned leaning back into the chair, causing it to squeak. I heard Geoff get up but ignored it. Well, until he put his hand on my head. I made a frown face and slowly turned to him. He gave me fatherly smile before ruffling my hair. I smiled and saw him move his hand to Michael, purposely hitting the side of his head. I sat up straight after pulling out my phone, 1:45. Let's see, Jack and Ryan have gone to lunch already and Gavin and Michael are going somewhere with Lindsay. I unlocked my phone and sent Geoff a text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ray's P.O.V

I yawned leaning back into the chair, causing it to squeak. I heard Geoff get up but ignored it. Well, until he put his hand on my head. I made a frown face and slowly turned to him. He gave me fatherly smile before ruffling my hair. I smiled and saw him move his hand to Michael, purposely hitting the side of his head. I sat up straight after pulling out my phone, 1:45. Let's see, Jack and Ryan have gone to lunch already and Gavin and Michael are going somewhere with Lindsay. I unlocked my phone and sent Geoff a text.

Lunch?

I watched at the corner of my eye as he looked at it. He sent something before putting it away and going to Gavin. My phone flashed opening his text.

Wait in the car while I drop off Lily something?

I texted a 'sure' and got a '2:00' in return. Uhh, five minutes until I can leave this place. I love the office, I do, it's just something about today. Something that...just...I sighed annoyed with myself. I just need to leave. I tried to calm but I felt the uneasy feeling of eyes on me. Taking a cautious look around the room I shake my head and get back to editing. I little later Geoff taped me on the shoulder. I nodding, shoving my phone in my back pocket when I got up to get my bag.

"Me and Ray are going to lunch. We’ll be late, I have to drop stuff off to Lily ." Geoff walked to the door as he was talking. Sure enough, as soon as he stopped talking he walked out the door.

"Bye Bitches!" I yelled before closing the door. Me and Geoff walked to the car in silence. If only he'd get off his phone..I sighed. "Earth to Geoff? I'd like to get in the car."

"Huh? Oh shit, sorry Ray." He unlocked the car and I got in putting my bag on the floor in between my legs. I waited about a minute before he even got in the car. "Okay, no more." He set his phone down and we got out of the parking lot. Lily school is only 20 minutes away, but what am I going to do in 20 minutes?

"Ray?"

"Huh? I mean yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah everything's cool. Why?" He sighed.

"Not physically Ray. I meant mentally."

"What are you talking about?"

"Earlier you looked lost in thought, which is fine but you looked really frustrated with yourself. So I'm asking, are you mentally okay?"

"Oh.. Um.. I..*sigh* I don't know."

"What's on your mind?" I felt my heartbeat quicken and I turned my head to look out the window. "Ray come on, you're like my son." I continued to stay quiet and look out the window. "*sigh* Ray if you ever need anything come to me. Whether if it’s you just needing to leave the office or take the day off. Just tell me okay?" I shakily nodded still looking out the window. Geoff reached out and put his hand on my thigh. I stared at it, fixing my gaze on it. What is he doing? My hand moved on its own to Geoff’s. 

“I..” What am I saying? “Thank you.” He kept his hand on my leg and I kept my hand on his. It felt nice, to feel the warmth of his hand. I stared at them until he stopped the car. I took my hand away fast, not knowing what was going on. I looked around feeling my heart rate go down, we’re at Lily school. 

“I’ll be gone for about five minutes.” I nodded covering my torso with my arms. What’s gotten into me? I watched as he entered the building before looking away. Geoff’s married with a daughter. We’re at her school right now! Why am I so mad? Before I could do anything else I yelled and hit myself. Hard, right on my head.

“You’re a fucking idiot! How can you be so selfish.” I hit my chest this time. Stop it hurts! Why am I doing this? My breathing got heavier and my mind went blank. “God fucking damn it..” I leaned completely down, my head on top of my knees and my hands covering my ears. I hate this. Why do I have to be like this? He’s married with a nine year old kid. You have no feeling for this man what’s so ever. He’s only a Father figure and nothing more. He just put his hand on your thigh, it was a loving gesture. Breath Ray, breath. I leaned back up and slowly straightened my body. “See? You’re alright, it’s okay.” I exhaled and closed my eyes. The car door opened and I felt Geoff shut the door. Why hasn’t he started the car, or put his seatbelt on? Wait, he’s looking at me, I can feel his eyes burning into me. No… he saw didn’t he? Damn it! I opened my eyes and looked at him. His face was hard and eyes stern as he stared back. 

“What the fuck just happened?”

“I..I don’t know.” I was scared but didn’t look away from his stare.

“Bullshit. Don’t give that crap Ray, I saw you hitting yourself. Now what happened?”

“I don’t know what you want me to say?” I said harshly. I didn’t mean to, that’s just how it came out. I was able to look away and found the school building more fascinating than Geoffrey.

“Why did you hit yourself?” I swallowed hard feeling my breath quicken.

“I..” The world became blurry. “I was only..” My head became dizzy and light. I heard Geoff say something before getting out of the car. My door opened and I felt arms go around me.

“I’m not going to hurt you Ray. Just, when I see you like that I want to know why?”

“I’m sorry.” My body was barely starting to react to him.

“Shhh, stop talking.” I held onto the back of his shirt while he started to stroke my hair and back. He was gentle and loving. My body only now starting to relax. “Ray?” His voice was soft.

“Yeah?” My voice broken.

“Take a nap, alright? It’ll do you some good.” I nodded and soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ray’s P.O.V

I opened my eyes to a dim-lit room. My eyes were hazy so I closed them and used my sense of touch. No glasses, that explains the hazy vision. I’m on a bed, a big bed, and my jackets gone. It’s soft at least. I shifted and covered my nose and mouth with the blanket. It seemed more quiet after I moved. As if there was sound before. There was silence and then, silence.

*tap* *tap* 

What is that? More taps were made. Rain, it’s only rain. I froze to the sounds of footsteps. Where the fuck am I? My heart rate sky rocketed when the door opened. Something small and light jumped on the bed. I tensed as it came closer. Wait a second, it’s a cat? Yeah, that’s definitely purring . Crap, it’s smelling my face.

“Egg, I said you could lay with Ray, not bother him.” Geoff! I instantly sat up at the sound of his voice. My action scaring the cat and him. “Whoa! Ray, you alright there buddy?”

“Glasses.” I held my hand out.

“Here.” He handed them to me. Once they were on I surveyed the room. “Are you alright?” I nodded.

“Yeah, I was just a little freaked out since I couldn’t see.” He nodded sitting in the bed. He sighed moving to lay next to where I was sitting.

“Lay down.” He grabbed my shoulder forcing me back. I felt my face flush when I saw the only thing separated us was a purring cat.

“Geoff, what are you doing?”

“Getting you to relax.” He put his hand on my chest, probably to make sure I don’t move. All he accomplished though was make my heart rate go up. “You’re heart rate is too high. You need to calm down.” I wonder why it's high asshole.

“Geoff I think I can calm down on my own.” He shook his head as the cat got off the bed. No, cat come back!

“Here, come here Ray.” Geoff pulled me close to him. Oh god.. He’s so warm. My body relaxed from how good it felt. 

“Now you’re starting to calm down.” I hate you. I pouted playing with his hand. Geoff you’re a jerk. “Tired?” I shrugged  
mad at him. He kissed my cheek before going to sleep. What the? I took my hand away to touch my cheek. Geoff just kissed me.. Why? "Go to sleep Ray, you need it." I thought you were asleep. I sighed closing my eyes.

I yawned and sat up, stretching before slumping down. I wonder where Geoff is. I roamed around for my glasses before finally finding them. Once they were on I headed downstairs. He was sitting there on the couch. Beer in hand and laptop in lap. I sat down next to him putting my legs on the couch and my knees close to my chest.

"When did you wake up?" I yawned using the sleeve of my shirt to cover my mouth.

"A few minutes ago. When did you come downstairs?" He stopped typing and looked at me.

"What do you mean?" He stared at me strangely.

"After you came upstairs with Egg, when did you leave?" Does he not remember? Wasn't that long ago.

"What did I do exactly?" I turned to hide a blush.

"You just laid with me until I fell back asleep. I mean, we talked for a bit to." He smiled turning to his laptop."I think you were dreaming Ray."

"What? No, it wasn't a dream. It was too real." Geoff laughed a little more shaking his head. I crossed my arms pouting.  
"It happened." I mumbled.

"How? I drove you here and situated you upstairs before coming down. I haven't been upstairs in the past 2 hours that you've been up there." I know it happened. It was too real to have been a dream. I sighed giving up on it and going to a different topic.

"What about work?" 

"You're fine. The video you were working on is complete." 

"What about you?" 

"I'm working... well not really. Replying to emails isn't exactly working but it's business so it's close enough." We sat in silence for a little longer before the typing stopped. I looked at Geoff to find him staring at me.

"What?"

"Are you feeling any better?"

"I am actually. Still a little confused but I'm okay." He nodded closing his laptop. 

"Hungry?" I shrugged, has he eaten? “Okay.”

“Have you eaten?”

“I snacked after we got home.” I watched as he downed the rest of his beer.

“Where’s Griffon?”

“She’s taking Lily out for the weekend.” I got him a confused look.

“It’s Thursday.” He froze thinking about what I said.

“They’ll be back Sunday afternoon. I don’t know what Griffon’s parents what to do with her.” I stifled a laugh at how defensive he got.

“Okay.” I held my hands up and turned to the turned off T.V. Geoff mumbled under his breath. “What? What are you saying?”

“I will slap you Ray.” I hit my chest twice before opening up my arms.

“Come at me bro!” Geoff turned away from me shaking his head while he laughed.

“Goddamn it Ray.” I smiled feeling blush on my face. I always love his laugh. The gentle genuine ones. I’m thinking about it again. I don’t want to go through this again. I..I really don’t. My heart rate slowly went up and I felt myself shake. I don’t want this. I don’t mean for this to happen so why does it? “Ray!” I jumped and stood up. Only to be pushed back down by Geoff.

“Geoff..” Warmness was on my cheeks but he wasn’t touching them.

“Why are you crying?” I moved my hand to my cheeks feeling the wetness.

“I..” I looked up at him. “I don’t know.” He gently pulled me into an embrace.

“What’s gotten into you Ray?”

“I don’t know.” I mumbled into his shirt. “I just want it to stop.” I tightened my grip on the back of his shirt. “You’re warm Geoff.”

“Shh kid. Just take a minute to calm down.” I nodded going closer to his body.

“So warm.”

“Shh~” He rubbed my back gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hearts~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Geoff’s P.O.V  
I’m holding a scared Ray in my arms. What do I do? Griffon always deals with Lily when she’s like this, not me. He’s shaking this badly and all I can do is hold him. Damn it. I start to rub his back doing anything to calm him down. Maybe I should try talking to him.. I looked at the time and it read 4:39, we can take a nap right now and I’ll make dinner later.

“Ray?” No response. “Ray, hey, come on. Answer me.” He snuggled closer, I didn’t think just talking to him would get him to calm down.

“Geoff?” I snapped out of thought at his small voice.

“Yeah kid?” 

“Can you just hold me? For a little longer?” His voice sounded stronger this time. I smiled tightening my grip.

“Yeah. We’ll go upstairs and nap after.” He nodded relaxing so I loosened my grip on him. I rubbed his back and ran my fingers through his hair, He hummed and I felt him sink deeper into my body. We stayed like that for a few minutes before Ray nodded his head and let go of me. I stepped back letting him stand up and had him walk in front of me back upstairs. When we got to the bedroom I told him to lay down as I changed into shorts. He gave no response and just laid down. When I turned back to Ray he was curled up in the bed under the blanket. I went over and smiled at him. He looked at me strangely. 

“What?” I reached over and grabbed his glasses, setting them on the desk next to the bed.

“Silly.” He smiled shaking his head “There’s a smile.” I got in the bed next to him on my side. I studied him for a few moments seeing his face get pink. Is he hot? It’s only 72 in the house but he is bundled up. Then again, the blankets are thin and we aren’t very close. I reached my hand out making him flinch. “Sorry, I want to check your forehead.” He pushed my hand down shaking his head.

“I’m okay, it’s cool.”

“You say you’re okay but are you really?”

“I’m okay as in I’m sick or anything.” Ray covered all but his face with the blanket.

“Ray..come closer to me.” He shook his head and closed his eyes. “Why?”

“I’m fine.”

“You seemed so eager for me getting me to hold you earlier, just let me hold you.” He scrunched his face up.

“That was then, I’m fine now.”

“Don’t give me that shit, either let me hold you now, or I will force it on you.” Ray didn’t move just covered his whole face with blanket. I got closer to him and carefully wrapped my arms around him. “Ray don’t cover your face like that.”

“Be happy you’re holding me.” I scoffed.

“Yeah and you’re thin as dicks. Do you eat?”

“When I’m hungry.” I sighed tucking his head under my chin. “Mm, you’re warm.” I stayed still as Ray uncurled himself to be closer to me. I tightened my grip on his waist. My right forearm was under his neck and I had it bent to rest on his right shoulder. “Do you hold Griffon like this?”

“No, her back was always to my chest.” I felt him nod then exhale. Feeling his hot breath go through my shirt gave me bumps on my skin. At least he’s finally going to sleep. I closed my eyes putting my lips against his hair.

 

Gavin’s P.O.V  
"Michael~" I continued to lean on him from the back seat of Monty's car. We went across the street to Sonic to get dinner since we were all staying to do individual work.

"Gavin stop! Shut-up too, this car isn't sound proof. People can hear you." I pouted going to my side. We finished a while ago but Monty left saying he'd be back in 20 minutes. It's been like 8 hours, well, by my time. I should ask Michael.

"Michael, how long since Monty left?" He checked his phone before opening a game.

"15 minutes, you can wait five more." 

"I could, but I don't want to." I gave him a smug look.

"I hate you Gavin."

"I know you do my Lovely Boy." He sighed annoyingly but a smile lingered on his lips. He looks cute this way. Silence fell upon us and I got bored again. I let my upper body fall and my head landed on Michael's leg.

 

"Gavin." Michael used his 'I'm warning you' voice. I smiled at him.

"Micool." I don't want to move. Let me stay here Michael, at least until Monty comes back. He sighed having heard me without me talking. He put his phone in his left hand and put the other across the top of my chest. I had turned from my left shoulder to my back.

"Satisfied asshole?"

"Yes." I snuggled closer to him. "Very much actually."

"Oh shut-the fuck-up already." I laughed wrapping my left arm around his leg. The car door opened and Monty got it.

"Gavin sit up and put your seat belt on."

"What about Michael." I whined out. 

"I never took my off dumbfuck." 

"Stop it. You know I can't drive when you two bicker."

"We don't bicker." I mumbled pouting and looked out the window.

Once we were there Me and Michael waved Monty goodbye and went into our office. As soon as Michael sat down he put his put his headphones on. I sat at my chair for a little but not doing anything. I sighed giving up on Michael wanting to fuck around before getting started. He's so boring sometimes. I turned to my unfinished work with my lips sticking out. A few minutes later Michael got up.

“Are you done? Don’t leave!” My voice got louder but I didn’t yell at him. I grabbed his arm before he could walk past me. His eyes were wide before they softened. Michael turned away and yanked his wrist from my grasp. 

“Gav, I’m not leaving you. I’m going to the restroom.”

“Oh..” I tried laughing but when he looked at me I stopped.

“Just *sigh* finish.” I nodded before he left. What was that stare and why did he look away like that? It's not one of his usual stares, it was different. As I turned back around his jacket caught my eyes. Smiling I reached over and took it. I slide on and immediately smelt him around me.

"Hmm, lovely boy." I hugged myself but it was like I was hugging him. "My lovely boy."

 

End Of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Ray's P.O.V 

"Ray!" I groaned putting the blanket above me. "Ray, for the love of dicks either get up now or don't eat.” I opened my eyes slowly taking the blanket off of me. “Are you going to eat?” I shook my head making Geoff smile. “Too bad. You’re skinnier than Gavin so you are.” He grabbed my arm and I let him drag me downstairs. I could feel his cold hand on my warm skin. “Besides, your glasses are down here anyway.”

“I was wondering why you didn’t give to me.”

“I needed a reason in case you tried fighting back.” Geoff made me sit down before handing me my Ray Bans. He was still in the shorts from earlier. “Okay Ray, I don’t know what you eat and I cook for a 9 year old so deal with it.” He set a plate in front of me.  
“That’s gourmet food right there Ray.”

“Chicken and macaroni?”

“Yup.” He set a cup in front of me. “Take the cherry juice too. Unless you’ve changed your ways and want some alcohol.” I scrunched my face at him and he chuckled. Geoff went back to the kitchen counter and got his plate with another beer before sitting next to me. I shrugged and started eating. I feel like a fucking kid, thanks Geoff. I rolled my eyes at nothing and turned my head to look at him. He was on his phone, sitting back in his chair.“Hello?” Geoff got up taking a piece of chicken with him. I sighed and sat back for a moment. It’s nice to know that I’m a fucking child to Geoff. God why do I feel so pathetic? He thinks I’m a incapable child so what? I felt like it was nothing but the stinging told me other wise. My heart rate went up but I chose to ignore it and started eating. Maybe distracting myself will make this nonsense stop. I finished what was on the plate, still no Geoff, before standing up and downing what was in the cup. I walked back upstairs and into his bed. Curling myself up in the blankets in the process. My stomach made a noise and I frowned. My body isn’t used to eating so much at once. I only eat when I’m on the brink of starvation, why doesn’t he get that? Then again it’s not like I ever told him that. I felt the feeling come back and guilt rest in me. Why won’t you go away? I’ve tried like everything yet you still linger. I got up and looked around for my bag. It was resting next to his against the wall. I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked to the window. I unlocked it and pushed up, the air hitting my face.

“What are you doing?” I froze, when he come back in? How long has he been there? Just watching me “Ray?” The windows opened fully, I’ll have enough time to jump to the tree and get to the woods. I jumped stepping away from Geoff who got next to me. “Far jump, for someone who’s not athletic.” Fuck. “Where did you think on going exactly?” I looked at the ground as Geoff backed me up against the wall next to the window. “Answer me Ray.” His voice got louder. My vision went focused, my body pressed against the wall as I slid down. He knelt down in front of me but I didn’t look at him. “Ray,” His voice went soft. “Look at me.” I didn’t, and I guess the next best thing was to cup my face and make me look him. He sighed before his lips found my forehead. “Give me your bag.” He moved away and held his hand out. I reluctantly gave it to him and he got up to set it back next to his before coming back to me. “Up we go.” Geoff grabbed my arms and lifted me up. He pulled me into a hug, a very rare thing for him to do. I was still against him, my body relaxing against his warmth. Why does he get to be so warm, fucking sucks. “Ray, I need you to talk to me buddy. I can't help you if you don’t tell me what's wrong.” My arms moved from my sides to his shoulder blades. I’m hugging back now please let me go. Nope, his grip tighten on me instead. “Talk to me.” Geoff pulled me back. I shook my head and took one step towards the bed. Instantly regretted it as there was a blurt before I was staring at the ceiling. Leaning over ne Geoff repeated himself. 

“What did you do?” He smiled softly. 

“I took you down as gently as I could.” I picked my hands up going to cover my face. “Please don’t Ray, don't make me restrain your hands.” I put my arms to my side and didn’t look at Geoff. “Here, stand back up “ He outstretched his arm but I didn't grab it. 

“Can’t I just lay here to die.” He laughed before becoming serious.

“Get the fuck up Ray.” I groaned grabbing his arm and letting him pull me up. “Ray?” I looked at him. “Would you have made that jump?” I shrugged, just drop it Geoff. “Now I wanna know.” He look at my sternly, holding my gaze with his eyes. The air erupted into the sound of his phone. I went back to the window and sighed before closing it. Now I wanna know. Hmm, if I had angled it right, maybe go more the the right I could make it. “Kid,” I turned around. “Michael and his boyfriend are coming so no more shenanigans.” I nodded not giving him much of a fight.

“Geoff, what time is it?’

“A little past 11, why?”

“They said they were staying till midnight.” He shrugged at me,

“Michael probably helped Gavin.” I nodded. “Come on, we’re going downstairs.”

“I want to sleep though.” I whined out.

“Ray, I’m sorry but I don’t trust you anymore.” I looked away, suddenly found the walls more interesting than Geoff.

“Okay.”

“Come on, you can sleep on the couch. They said it would take a while anyway.” I nodded walking down the stairs with Geoff closely behind me.

 

End Of Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael being poop

Chapter 5

 

Gavin’s P.O.V  
When Michael had come back from the restroom he didn’t say anything about me wearing his jacket. He looked at me yeah but just sat back down. He didn’t care that I was leaning against him on the couch, waiting for Monty to take us Geoff. No, my legs over his lap was fine, and my head on his shoulder wasn’t bothering him like it normally does. Michael why don’t you give me attention like you used to? Did I upset you? I sighed wanting affection from my boy. He didn’t even comment, just tapped away on his phone. I lifted my head and but my legs in front of me. Now were a foot apart yet he has yet to say anything. Not even throwing me a glance. I took his jacket off, bringing the soft fabric to my lips, I smelt it one last time. I set it down in between us. Yet..still..there was no response. Michael why? I looked away, can we just hurry so I can be with Geoff? He always gives me affection. The door opened and Monty shouted.

“Let’s go!” Michael got up, leaving his jacket behind.

“Wait, Michael your jacket.”

“Hmm?” He turned back. “Oh, I thought you were wearing it,” He grabbed it before leaving again, leaving me there.

“No...I took it off.” I whispered. I wanted to cry as I walked out the office and to Monty’s car. There was never a moment when Michael was paying attention to me. Michael, why are you suddenly being like this? Monty and Michael started talking but I stayed quiet. Maybe he’ll notice quiet I am like everyone does to Ray. Ten minutes later I realized it wasn’t working. Whatever ten more minutes and I’ll be with Geoff getting lots of attention.

“Gavin?” I turned to Michael. My heart was pounding at the sound of my name being called. “Gavin?” Oh Monty!

“Yes?” Getting attention from Monty is good.

“It’s this turn right?”

“Oh,” My heart sank. “Yeah.”

“Okay.” I felt guilt and disappointed so I just stayed quiet the rest of the ride and looked at my hands.

Once we got there I ran out of the car and inside. Geoff never locks the door when Lily isn’t here. Geoff stood up alarmed but opened his arms with a smile. He hugged me, pressing his lips to the top of my head. 

“Michael was being mean and ignoring me.”

“I’ll give you attention you dumb Brit.” I smiled and started squaking when he attacked my sides.

“Thanks for the wake up call Gav.” I looked past Geoff and saw Ray laying on the couch.

“Sorry X-Ray, didn’t see you there.”

“Gavin that was completely unnecessary. You didn’t even say goodbye to Monty.” Michael walked in, closing the door.”

“Cut him some slack Michael, he missed me.”

“He lives with you.” Michael walked over sitting next to Ray who was now sitting up. Geoff let go of me and went to sit in his chair. I smiled going on the floor next to him. I liked being near Geoff, he’s nice and knows to give me affection. I leaned my head onto his leg and he gently ruffled my hair. I closed my eyes at the touch, feeling my head get light. That feels nice Geoff, no put your hand back. I opened my eyes and frowned. The T.V was on but only Michael and Geoff were watching. Ray was already falling back asleep and I was pouting. Pout pout pout!

“Gav hand me my laptop.” I went forward on my knees to grab the quiet large laptop and handing it to him. Geoff ruffled my hair again. Now if only Michael to do the same again, that would be lovely, to have his hands weave through my hair.

“Tch.” I turned to Michael with a frown. 

“What’s up Michael?” Geoff asked innocently. I turned to the T.V not wanting it to start again. 

“Why do you pet him like that?” My heart hurt a little at being called a ‘pet’.

“I’m just ruffling his hair. There’s nothing wrong with it. It’s just like you giving affection to Lindsay.

“Yes but Lindsay’s my wife.” I frowned getting up.

Geoff’s P.O.V  
I sighed watching Gavin leave for the kitchen. I turned to my laptop, getting into a routine so I could think. What the hell is up with Michael? He loves Gavin, hell, they’re practically boyfriends. Something must have happened for him to be like this. What though? Gavin’s obviously clueless so its all Michael. I was trying to listen to Gavin make any noise in the kitchen but the only sound I could hear was coming from the T.V. My eyes moved to Michael’s hand moving to stroke Ray’s head. Ray stirred a bit as his hand found Michael’s thigh and resting there. So he’s only being a little shit to Gavin. Speak of the devil here he comes. Gavin sat down next to me on the floor.

“What did you do?” He leaned his head on the side of my leg.

“Just a shot of whiskey. I needed the little pick me up.” I copied what Michael did and stroked Gavin’s hair. It’s hitting him hard. Poor kid.

“Are you staying Michael?”

“Let me call Linds.”

“Alright.” He moved Ray’s hand carefully before getting up and walking to a different room. “How long has he been like that?”

“Since earlier. He was fine in the car when we got food but when we came back he started being mean. I don’t know why and I don’t think he’ll tell either.” Michael walked back and sat on the couch. 

“Lindsay didn’t answer so I guess I’m staying.”

“Okay.” I got up and put the laptop on the chair. “You guys start the games and I’ll put Ray to bed. I was already to Ray before I finished. Not letting Michael have a say in doing it himself. I’m going to make you to work out whatever happened.

 

End Of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

Geoff’s P.O.V  
I set Ray down carefully before covering him. He turned mumbling something and reached out grabbing my hand. I smiled, what are you dreaming about kid? I uncurled his fingers and placed his hand next to his body. He was still so I left back to downstairs. Halo Reach was loading and Michael hadn’t moved since I left.

“I remember saying ‘you two start the games’. Not Gavin start a game.”

“He handled it.” Michael was nonchalant and didn’t look at me. Hopefully he’ll get better as we play, especially for Gavin.

A smile was on Michael and Gavin’s face. Michael actually got better a lot quicker than I though. I could see the life come back into Gavin’s eyes as he messed with Michael, the tenderness in his voice as he got fake mad at him. Good, now I don’t have to deal with forcing them to sleep together. We could have kept playing if Michael hadn’t yelled to loud, causing Ray to wake up. He came downstairs to throw a pillow directly at the back of Michael’s head before going back upstairs. Once laughing was settled I told them to turn it off while I went upstairs to put more pillows and blankets in Gavin’s room. When I walked out they were just up the stairs.

“Hey, you two sleep in Gav’s room.” The walked past me and into his room. Well that went easier than I thought. Walking into my room Ray was by the window, it was open. A cool breeze was coming into the room. “Come on Ray, close the window and get to bed.” He nodded and got in bed with me.

Ray’s P.O.V  
I woke up suddenly, I didn’t know what time it was but I knew it wasn’t morning. Arms were wrapped around me and softness from a blanket was against my face. I turned my head see Geoff behind me. Taking some of the blanket with me I turned around to face him. I snuggled closer to him before closing my eyes and going back to sleep. 

 

“Ray!” I was startled awake by being semi up in the air from Gavin who was jumping on the bed, “Wake up!” I grabbed a pillow and hit him in the face with it. “*laughs* Ray~” Gavin whined tossing the pillow to me. He was on his knees but fell straight down to a sitting position. “Are you awake now?” I sighed into a blanket.

“Yes unfortunately.”

“Geoff’s talking to Michael, I think Lindsay’s coming to get him. Anyway, get up and ready okay?”

“Yeah, alright.” Gavin left me in silence. “Mm, quiet.” I yawned snuggling deeper in the blankets. “Hmm, bye world.”

Geoff”s P.O.V  
Now that Michael’s gone I can get Ray home. Hopefully giving him the day off is a good idea. I opened the bedroom door and found him asleep. I smiled and walked over to him. 

“I woke him up,” Gavin came to the doorway. “But he fell right back asleep.”

“It’s alright, he’s staying home today anyway. Just go finish getting dressed.” Gavin walked away and I sat on the bed. I played with his hair as I called out to him. He stirred before opening his eyes and sitting up. He stared-squinted-at me before leaning on me. “Ray you need to wake up for at least 30 minutes.” He groaned and stayed on me. Ray’s head was on my shoulder and I couldn’t tell if he was waking up and going back to sleep.

“Why only 30 minutes?” He’s waking up.

“Just get up Ray.” Is he mad at me?

“No tell me.” Yes.

“You’re staying home today, I want you to rest. Even if it means playing games all day it doesn’t matter.” He stared blankly at nothing before holding his hand out. I got up and went to the nightstand. I handed him his glasses. Ray put them on, not saying anything else. “Ray, talk to me.” He looked at my eyes before leading his gaze down to his lap.

“Why can’t I just go to work?”

“I want you to relax, have sometime to yourself. We’ll start fresh Monday.”

“I want to go though.” He whispered.

“I know.” I sighed out.

“I’m ready Geoff!” Gavin screamed from down the hall. I hit his shoulder playfully.

“Come on Ray.” He got up and walked out with me.

Ray’s P.O.V  
The ride to my shitty apartment was boring and uneventful. Filled mostly with Plan G being annoying and me being stuck in the middle of it. Yeah I smiled here and there but mostly just helped Geoff with directions. Geoff tried to walk me to my door like a fucking date but a glare fixed it. Guess he didn’t want Gavin to know anything. He just frowned and let me go. It wasn’t until I was out of their silent before stopping and putting a hand on my chest. Can I not go through that again? I thought I was going to die. I went to my door without a single thought going through my mind. When I got to my door my phone went off.

I just wanted to tell you that Michael’s staying home, in case you needed someone.

I hit my door with my fist. annoyed with myself before hurriedly getting inside.

 

End Of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Millie's name will now be changed to Lily, I tried to pick something very similar. Sorry it took so long I was debating on taking her out all together but I actually need her a important part that will come later.

Chapter 7

 

Michael’s P.O.V  
I kissed Lindsay goodbye see her out the door before sitting on the couch and turning the T.V on. I hummed picking up my phone. Geoff said Ray was staying home too, Team Used To Be Better Friends? I scowled tossing my phone on my jacket, the jacket that was currently residing on the ground. I hate that name, oh look at us, we don’t talk anymore so we’re team Used To be Better Friends. Oh how funny!! Haha Michael and Ray don’t go on bro dates or hang out...or..god damn it. I sighed suddenly feeling lonely. I only stayed because I wanted to get away from Gavin. It got the better of me last night, I didn’t even want to think about this morning, so if I back off then it should leave for a little longer. Maybe I should text Ray, it’ll get my mind of things. That requires my phone, that’s currently on the floor. I don’t wanna move! I whined out noises as I stretched my arm out and moved it up and down in the direction of the phone. Fuck it, I declared. I folded my arms and pouted before yawning. I stretched, for real this time, putting my hands straight up. I stared into nothing as my body slowly fell on my side. I blinked back into focus and got into a comfortable laying position on the couch. I’ll do it after a nap..maybe.

 

Ray’s P.O.V  
I was sitting against the door leading to the balcony. The warmth of the sun hitting the left side of my body from against the glass. I had forgotten how long I’d been sitting there. I don’t even remember how many times I’ve fallen asleep...or if I was even asleep. Must’ve been a pretty high number from how hungry I am. With a sigh, I got up and went to the kitchen. My head got dizzy from suddenly moving making me almost run into the coffee table. I grabbed a bowl and spoon before moving to the fridge and pantry to retrieve a cereal box and milk. I poured a decent amount of both and put the stuff back. I ate as I made my way back to the door. It was silent in my apartment, has been for a while, a few days I think. Breaks on gamerscore don’t last this long but my need to do something is winding down. Its effects is starting to affect me more. Looking up at the armrest of the couch I spot my phone. I look at it and seen Geoff written in missed calls. I sighed setting my now empty bowl down next to me. I open a new text and type.

To: Geoffrey  
Don’t want to talk, what?  
Time: 12:50 PM

From: Geoffrey  
That’s fine, I’m coming over for lunch so I’ll be there around 1:30.  
Time: 12:51 PM

I frowned at my phone. You make me stay home then invite yourself over? I frustratedly replied.

To: Geoffrey  
No  
Time: 12:52 PM

From Geoffrey  
Too bad.  
Time: 12:52 PM  
I made a noise in desperation. I hate this, this right here is the opposite of what I want. Why can’t he make up his fucking mind? Do you want me around you or not? I can’t take this back and forth shit.

To: Geoffrey  
No, you made me stay so back off Geoffrey. This was your idea, if you were really worried about I would be at work.  
Time: 1:00 PM

From: Geoffrey  
Ray, just listen to me, I just want to make sure you’re okay. Yes, it was bad idea I get that now. I fucked up and I’m sorry.  
Time: 1:00 PM

I sighed setting my phone down. I got up and grabbed the bowl taking it to the kitchen. I unlocked the door and walked to the bedroom. 

To: Geoffrey  
I’ll leave the door open but I’m going to sleep  
Time: 105 P.M

From Geoffrey  
See you soon Kid.  
Time: 1:05 P.M

I took my glasses off and set them on the bed next to my phone. Snuggling under the blankets I fell asleep.

Geoff”s P.O.V  
I knocked before opening the door, it was silent and empty inside the small apartment. The kitchen looked bare and as I walked further in the home, everything felt untouched. I saw the bedroom and walked in. Ray was curled up in a dark blue blanket, the made also looked like the covers don’t get moved. I sat down next to him-his body was facing me-and pulled my laptop out to work through some emails. He must have felt me because he moved closer together. I smiled softly but didn’t dwell on it for long before working.

Michael’s P.O.V  
I had gotten up a few hours later and ate some food. Lindsay had come back home for an hour to make me dinner before leaving again. I never did text Ray, I did play some video games though. Got a decent amount of gamerscore added, all in all, good day. I face planted into bed, my body relaxing into the comfort.

*buzz* *buzz*

I groaned and reached for my still buzzing phone. I hit answer and realised my mistake.

“Micool~” Fuck me, the one time I don’t look at my phone its fucking Gavin.

“What.” My voice was to annoyed to sound like a question. I flipped on my back so my voice was muffled.

“Can I come over?”

“Why? Go to Geoff’s.”

“The door’s locked and he’s not answering.”

“Not my problem, bye.” I moved the phone away from my ear but I was still able to hear him pleading. Damn it...I..fuck you, I fucking hate you. Fuck everyone and-“Fine you can come over, but as soon as Geoff respond you’re leaving.” The last thing I heard was a cut off squawk of some kind. I tossed my phone a little away from me and buried my face in my hands, damn it.

 

End Of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

Michael’s P.O.V  
My nerves are everywhere as I paced in the bedroom. Alright Michael, it’s just Gavin. All you have to do is tell him you’re tired and leave him in the living room. That’s a good plan..right? Yeah, you got this Mikey. I walked to the living room and sat down on the couch, relaxing. Easy.

~.~

“Please just shut-up.” I was sitting on the couch with my face in my hands. Gavin was next to me, drunk off his shit and someone please kill me.

“Micool~” I looked at him and hooked my arm around his neck, bringing his head down to my leg.

“Hrrl~ Michael!” He panicked out.

“Gavin, I said you could come over, not get drunk on your way over.” He started laughing as he tried to break free. He was trying to get away but my grip tightened on him. He stopped squirming suddenly and my grip loosened quickly. Gavin went back and tackled me down on the couch. I blushed as he was on top me.

“Got you Micool~” I gulped and nodded slowly. Gavin’s smile faded and one of his hands moved to my hair. My heart started beating faster. He’s getting closer to my face, fuck the feel of his hands in my hair is so good. My breath lost me as he gentle connected our lips. My body forgot how to function at the feel of his lips. I felt everything stop as we kissed. Forgive me Lindsay, just this once. Gavin pressed his body more against mine. Fuck Gavin no, don’t. I held in a moan when he started pulling my hair. Gavin fuck we gotta stop, I pushed him away.

“Gav stop you’re drunk.” I made him sit up. “Come on.”

“Wait,” He slurred out. “I’m not-”

“Gavin come on.” I took his wrist and pulled him to the bedroom.

“Mi-”

“Gavin! Just lay down, please.” He held onto me.

“Michael.” His voice sounded tired and his accent was more prominent. I said and laid down next to him. “I-” I kissed his lips.

“Gav,” We laid on our sides and faced each other. “Please, just go to sleep.” Gavin tilted his head down and got closer to me. I wrapped my arms around him. I couldn’t stop myself from talking. “I’m sorry.”

Ray’s P.O.V

I haven’t been awake long, I just really don’t want to move. Geoff had laid down with me and somehow I became snuggled against him. I couldn’t tell what he was doing, my head was tilted down against his ribs. I held in a laugh hearing him burp.

“Fuck I’m hungry, hey kid?” I frowned.

“Hmm?”

“What do you got to eat?” I shrugged getting closer.

“Cereal, T.V dinners, that type of stuff.”

“So no actual food?” Damn it Geoff.

“No I guess.” It went silent for a few moments.

“Oh fuck.” Geoff sat up. I whined at the loss of warmth. “Pick up, pick up.” He muttered out. “Gavin?” I watched his back as he talked. “Shit, I’m sorry Michael, I’ll come get him.” There was a small silence. “Alright bye.” Geoff put his phone in his pocket.

“Leaving?” He turned back around.

“Gavin got drunk and crashed at Michael’s.” I nodded and layed back down.

“Okay.”

“Come on.” My arm got pulled and I was being forced off the bed.

“No.” I whined and tried to get him to let go.

“Come on Ray.” He stopped pulling.

“I don’t want to go anywhere.”

“Why?”

“I want to stay home and go to sleep.” I closed my eyes and laid down, my arm still up he wouldn’t let go.

“Sleep by yourself or come with me and we’ll sleep together.” I sighed and thought about it. He is warm..and it is really lonely in this house. Damn it, I threw a pillow at him annoyed.

“You suck.” I got up and put my shoes and jacket on. “Hurry up let’s go.” I caught the pillow he threw at me and tossed it on the bed.

“Alright, alright.”

Geoff’s P.O.V

I’ve been so wrapped up with Ray I completely forgot about Gavin. Michael probably had no choice but to let him in. I wonder if Gavin finally snapped and talked to him about how he’s been walking. The kid always was more confident when he was drunk. I glanced over at Ray who was in the passenger seat. His eyes were closed and I smiled having an idea.

“Don’t you fucking dare- Geoff!” I slammed on the brakes anyway, no one was behind us so it was fine. We both jerked forward. A smile was on my lips and I was suppressing a laugh. I looked over at Ray who looked like he was about to kill me. “I fucking hate you.” I grimaced at the sound of his voice.

“Ray-” He held his hand up.

“Don’t. I don’t care. Just leave me alone and drive.” Ray’s mad. Ray’s never mad but somehow I made him mad.

“I’m sorry.” Ray had closed his eyes and turned away.

Getting Gavin wasn’t hard, Michael helped me carry him a little to the car. He gave me a questioning stare at Ray in the passenger seat but I dismissed him. I was now trying to get Gavin up the stairs and to his room. Ray immediately went to my room and crashed on the bed. Carrying Gavin up the stairs was the hardest. I almost dropped him, fell back and forward. I dropped him on the bed, I’m too out of shape for this. Walking back to Ray I found him under the covers and curled into a little ball. I layed in front of him, giving him some room. I’ve never pain this much attention on Ray before, I never had to, kid always looked after himself. If he ever needed someone Michael was the one to do it, Now I’m sure Ryan takes care of him. I was only ever really in charge of Gavin and Michael but with Michael acting like an ass makes it harder. Maybe I should give Ryan a text tomorrow, see if he can help me. I closed my eyes and let my body relax. I should at least try and get some sleep.

 

End Of Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

> I have really slow builds, sorry. I need to classify things until it really picks up. This is my first AH work so criticism is nice.


End file.
